The present disclosure relates generally to a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, having casters. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling the brakes which engage the caster wheels supporting the patient support apparatus.
Hospital beds are provided with casters mounted around the base for rolling the bed from place to place. At least one of the casters, and usually two, have at least two operating modes, namely, neutral and brake modes. Also, one of the casters has all three operating modes, namely, neutral, brake and steer modes. In the neutral mode, the caster wheel is free to swivel and rotate. In the brake mode, a brake pad is pressed against the surface of the caster wheel to prevent it from rotating and swiveling. In the steer mode, the caster wheel is locked against swiveling movement, but is free to rotate. In addition, in the steer mode, the caster wheel is aligned parallel to a longitudinal dimension of the bed so that the bed can be pushed straight down a hallway without the bed drifting to one side or the other. An illustrative caster braking system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,372, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.